nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade
The Wedding of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade took place in 20 ABY on Coruscant, shortly after the end of the Galactic Civil War. It consisted of two weddings: the first, a private ceremony held at Jedi Headquarters, was only open to members of the New Jedi Order. The second was a large public event that ex-Moff Derran Takkar tried to disrupt. Kam Solusar officiated and Talon Karrde gave Mara away Prelude to First Wedding Leia Organa Solo announced Luke and Mara's wedding on Coruscant. Many criticized that the wedding was an establishment for a "Force Empire", or peace package. Leia put C-3PO in to "handle" the crowd. He then started by discussing how he came to meet Luke and then drifted off topic, boring everybody. This spared Han the trouble of coming in blasting, mainly because he didn't have enough clips. Leia told him to bring the Falcon next time. Later, Leia convinced Mara to try out dresses for the second wedding, under phrase "minimal is maximal". They went through at least seven: a brown dress that is revealing, a gown with a mask, a green luminescent, a dress based on Mara's parameters, a neo-Imperial cloak that resembles the groom's father, one meant for Hutts and one that she refused to come out in. Tired of everything, Mara ran out into the streets of Coruscant. She ran into a lone Twi'lek, Jari'kyn, who was fired by her boss for making a better dress for the wedding. Mara admired Jari'kyn's designs and accepted her as the new designer. The Unofficial Wedding At the Jedi Temple, surrounded by their fellow Jedi, Kam Solusar married Luke and Mara. After joining their bonding stones, they were unofficialy declared wedded. All assembled Jedi ignited their lightsabers in salute. Prelude to the Official Wedding Mara, Leia, Tionne Solusar, Winter Celchu, Mirax Terrik Horn, Iella Wessiri Antilles had their bachelorette party at a spa without telling or inviting their husbands. Enjoying the hot springs and the mud baths, the women beat Champion Squadron at slingball. Back on Coruscant, Luke was accidentally drawn into a brawl in an attempt to kill him. But he was saved by Banner Sumptor, who had his moral and ethic issues with helping the Moffs stop the wedding. Also, Chik Apla was caught trying to assassinate Mara. The Moffs then came up with contingency plans: steal the dress, get inside the wedding and other things. The "True" Wedding On the day of the second wedding, everyone was waiting for Jari'kyn to arrive with the dresses. Unfortunately, a group of thugs, lead by Anlys Takkar, Derran's wife, attempted to kill her and take the dresses. But Banner turns on her and helps Jari'kyn get to the wedding on time to warn everyone. To keep the wedding going without causing a panic, Luke, Han and Talon Karrde had to be present during the ceremony, while Rogue Squadron, Chewbacca and the other Jedi dealt with the impending attacks. C-3PO and Jacen Solo were ushers. They took care of swoop gangs, attempts to gas the place and dealing with thugs from the bar. Luckily, the latter were scared off by Booster Terrik, who was keeping the children asleep. Unfortunately, everything was a distraction for Derran, who had made his way through the sewers and entered the wedding as an Ithorian. When Admiral Ackbar made the opening statements, Derran revealed himself and threatened to destroy all communications in the New Republic with a virus. Luke spoke to him, deducing that he didn't want peace, yet he could enjoy it. Takkar gave in and the ceremony continued. The virus wouldn't have worked anyway, for the Republic had that shielded since they took Coruscant. Luke and Mara exchanged their vows and rings and are declared husband and wife. Han then flew the happy couple to the location of their reception. It was only for the Skywalkers, Solos, Horns, Antilles, Solusars, and the Celchus. They danced under the bright moonlight. Guests Jedi wedding *Cilghal *Dorsk 82 *Corran Horn *Anakin Solo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Kam Solusar *Tionne Solusar Public wedding *Elegos A'Kla *Borsk Fey'lya *Derek Klivian *Mon Mothma *Booster Terrik *Mirax Terrik Horn *Leia Organa Solo and her family *Talon Karrde Appearances *Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Judge's Call'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' Sources *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Weddings